thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Percy
Percy (formally known as #6) is a green saddle tank engine who loves playing jokes, and runs the Ffarquhar branch line with Thomas, Toby, Mavis, and Daisy, and is the number 6 engine on the North Western Railway. Bio Percy was built in 1949 and put on trial on the GWR. He was incredibly naughty and as a consequence of his actions, his manager sent him back to the workshop. While in the Workshop, Percy felt sorry for what he did, and with the help of Flying Thistle, he vowed to change his ways. Soon, The Fat Controller came over when Gordon, Henry, and James were on strike, and was desperate for another engine. He chose Percy and brought him back to Sodor, where he helped Thomas and Edward. He worked on the branch line while Thomas and Edward were taking care of the mainline trains as the other three engines were shut up in their sheds. Sometime later, he was waiting on the main line for the signalman to switch the points. However, he had forgotten to whistle to alert the signalman, and Gordon suddenly came down on the same track. Percy barely missed an accident and was so frightened that he reversed backwards without his driver. He kept on going all the way to Lower Suddery before he was stopped by a bank of Earth. Afterwords, Percy became a station pilot and goods engine until 1955, when the Fat Controller decided to buy a bigger, heavier engine to do the work while Percy went to the Ffarquhar Branch. This engine was a 5700 GWR pannier tank engine nicknamed Duck, and it was with him that Percy finally got revenge on the bigger engines for ordering him about. Duck sat on the turntable, refusing to let the other engines in, claiming he did not have the Fat Controller's permission to do so. After the incident was sorted out, Percy became part of the Ffarqhuar Branch Line. Percy's first few months working on the Ffarquhar Branch were quite eventful, from a race to Harold to braving a flood to help Thomas. Around this time, Percy would take stone trains to Barrow. There, he met up with British Railway engines whom Percy became good friends with. He later passed a danger sign at Elsbridge Harbor and went in the water. In the winter of 1959/60, He, Henry, Gordon and James feared that Donald and Douglas were to be sent back to the mainland after trouble had started up when they arrived on Sodor a few months prior. Percy decided to talk to Edward about the situation, whom explained to the former about a "deputation". Percy tells the engines about this idea and is chosen to be said deputation. After The Fat Controller returned, Percy talked him into keeping the twins on Sodor. After Thomas went to breakfast at the Ffarquhar's Stationmaster's House, a diesel railcar named Daisy arrived to do his work while Thomas had to go in for repairs. However, she was very lazy until Percy crashed into a brake van and the Fat Controller gave her a second chance. One day, Percy and Douglas were discussing about the Bluebell Railway, and its controller would be visiting Sir Topham Hatt's Railway with his first rescued engine, an LB&SCR A1 tank engine, named Stepney. Percy later told Thomas and Toby about a ghost train that his driver had seen the previous night on television. His driver told him it wasn't a real ghost. That evening, as he made his way back home, he had an accident with a cart of lime. This made Percy look like a ghost. This gave him an idea of scarring Thomas. On the way, they meet up for Toby, who promised to help. Thomas was only pretending to be scared, as he knew it was Percy that whole time. Ever since then, Thomas and Percy began to find ways to scare each other every year Halloween was near. Much later, Thomas was boasting about how blue was the only "proper" color for an engine. The next day, as Percy put his coal trucks to Ffarquhar where Thomas was resting. Suddenly, one of truck's door burst open and Thomas got covered in coal. Percy found it funny, but that evening, he became annoyed with the thought he made Thomas' paint dirty deliberately. Thomas also thought Percy had coaldusted him deliberately, he was cross at Thomas for thinking so. Two days later, Percy went for a drink, but couldn't stop and crashed into a set of unsafe buffers. Thomas set off, laughing. Percy continued on thinking about how to get back at Thomas. After a while, Percy became tired of his quarrel with Thomas and wanted to be friends with him again. After crashing into a tree branch, Thomas thought he should have kept a better lookout. One evening, he asked Toby what a drip is. After Thomas called him one, Percy wanted to get back at Thomas even more. The next day, Thomas was trying to make up time after Henry's train was late. He broke one of his side rods and punctured his tank. Percy had to help him home. Percy was still annoyed, but decided it was best to not leave the passengers stranded. When Percy rescued Thomas, the latter reconciled with Percy and he was delighted to be friends with Thomas again. Trainz Models In A Wretched Day for Henry and James, SI3D's 2009 model of Percy was used. At the time, he was only original NWR 6 character not to have the upgrade. From Episode II until the fifth season, his 2010 model was used. Since Highly Sprung, a model by Sodor Workshops is used. Basis Percy is a GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST, particularly based on GWR 1340 Trojan with the bunker of a GWR 1361. Wallace is also a member of this class. Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * A Wretched Day for Henry and James * Gordon Goes Swimming (does not speak) * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam (cameo) * Stuck! (cameo) * Engine Unknown * A Tale of a Small Green Engine * The Runaway Railcar Percy was also suppose to appear in the second original pilot. Season 2 * Old Reliable (cameo) * Special Engines Season 3 * Double Muddle * The Devious Diesel (cameo) * Sent Packing (cameo) * The Sodor Garratt (cameo) * Duke's Reunion (cameo) * A Breakthrough Discovery Season 4 * Jim's Tale (cameo) * Diesels and Dragons * Airhead * Painful Memories (cameo) * The Creature * A Turning Point for Edward (cameo, appears in flashback) * End of the Line for Edward Season 5 * Highly Sprung * Gordon Pops In (cameo) * Conspiracy Theories (cameo) * Trouble in the 'Hood (cameo) * The Tale of Timothy * Boulder Strikes Again (appears in flashback, does not speak) * The Wrath of Boulder Specials * Haunted Henry * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * Night Express to Vicarstown * The Most Famous Engine (cameo in part 1) * Revenge of the Ghost Train The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy * Phantom Saboteur * Wrath on the Rails NWR Origins Season 1 * Tank Engine Mixup (cameo) * Great Western Escape (mentioned) Season 2 * Little Green Menace * The Way of the GWR * Feisty Girl * A True Diesel (cameo) Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Railway Series More Branch Line Engines * Double Teething Troubles Thomas1Edward2Henry3's Remakes * Horrid Lorry * Granpuff * Oliver's Find (mentioned) * Bye George! * A Better View for Gordon * James and the Trouble With Trees * Thomas and the Rumors * Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach * Off the Rails/Gordon Takes a Dip Voice Actors * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Engines of Sodor, T1E2H3's RWS, Haunted Henry-Night Express to Vicarstown * WayNoPercy6: Episode I only * RightonTracks10: Episode XV only * Christopher Bouchard : Revenge of the Ghost Train-EOS Finale & NWR Origins TV Appearances Percy is considered the second main character of the show and has appeared in every season and special. In fact, he is considered the main character of the special Day of the Diesels ''and Tale of the Brave''. No other character aside from Thomas has had this honor. He is voiced by in the UK and by Christopher Ragland in the US. He was previously voiced by in the UK and by in the US until the nineteenth season and Linda Ballantyne in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, though was voiced by Michael Angelis in the rough cut of the mentioned movie. Trivia * Aside from Duck obviously, Percy is the only name from the NWR 11 that T1E2H3 has yet to meet someone with it. However, his great grandfather was called Percy. * It was through Percy that T1E2H3 learned many advanced words, such deputation, dignified, and celebrity. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:0-4-0ST Category:North Western Railway Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Team Category:GWR Category:Awdry Characters Category:Hybrid